The present invention differs substantially from presently known and used sprinkler systems. The present invention incorporates an elongate pipe which is driven in rotation both to distribute spray and to intermittently drive spaced apart carrier wheels through a novel wheel engagement linkage. Each single spaced apart carrier wheel provides the sole support for the pipe where such wheel is located. The pipe is provided with spaced apart low pressure splash type sprinkler heads which are mounted to be rotated with the pipe. Such features are not used in the presently known sprinkler systems. The presently known irrigation systems utilize high pressure impact sprinklers mounted upright along pipe which are not rotated and which generally are supported on wheeled carriers of complex design.